Gohan of Fairy Tail
by nega saiyan
Summary: (SEQEAL TO "GOHAN WITH THE FAIRIES") This is what it would be like if Gohan was a part of Fairy Tail. So, this is basically Fairy Tail my way with Gohan added. *I own nothing of Fairy Tail*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Phantom Lord saga P.1

**(A/N: Takes place after the body swap episode. If you want to see that part, then leave a review about it.)**

After Gohan finished healing up from the battle with Cell, he decided to join Team Natsu since he would be stuck there for awhile. They all just finished a job and are making their way back to the guild.

"That mission was easy." Gohan said with his usual grin.

"Heh. You say that about every mission Gohan." Lucy said.

"That's because he has super strength and speed." said Natsu.

"Yeah. That would make anything easy." Gray said.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza said without looking at him.

"How does this keep happening?!" Gray panicked.

They all laughed at Gray who quickly put back on his clothes as they continued to walk. As they walked, they could feel most of the people in town looking and silently talking about the.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Happy said out loud.

"I don't know, but it almost seems pitiful." said Erza. After a few minutes, the guild came into view, but it looked different. Some things were sticking out all over.

"Hey, what happened to the guild?" Gray asked out loud with some worry in his tone. They all took of running towards the guild. When they reached the guild, they all looked shocked, angry and horrified. The entire guild had giant metal pegs sticking out of it.

"Who could've done this?" Lucy said with her hands over her mouth.

"It was Phantom." said Mirajane who appeared behind them.

"When did this happen?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Only an hour after you guys left the guild. The other members are in the basement of the guild." Mira said.

"Wait, who's- Ah, never mind. You guys go with Mira. I'll start removing the pegs." Gohan said.

"Sure. Thanks Gohan." said Erza. They all followed Mira into the guild as Gohan started removing the pegs out of the building. He had to make sure not to wreck the guild even more so he had to be careful.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP...HOURS LATER)**

Gohan had just finished removing the last pegs from the guild and he was exhausted. Each of the pegs weighed at least a ton each. It was already knight time by the time Gohan finished. As he began to catch his breath, he saw Lucy walking away from the guild.

"Hey, Lucy!" Gohan called out as he ran towards her.

"Oh Gohan. You finished removing the removing the pegs." said Lucy.

"Yeah. They all weighed a ton, so I'm pretty sore." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Haha, right. Oh yeah Gohan, do you have a place to stay?" asked Lucy.

"No, not yet." Gohan answered.

"If you want you can stay at my place." said Lucy.

"Really?! Are you sure you'll be ok with it?" Gohan said.

"Don't worry about. Come on, I'll lead the way." Lucy said letting Gohan know to follow her.

They both were walking on the edge of the small river in Magnolia. And of course, they heard people call out and tell them to be careful and try not to fall into the water. Gohan and Lucy didn't really talk that much as they walked.

"So, who is Phantom any way?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, you mean Phantom Lord. They're a dark guild." Lucy answered.

"What's a dark guild?" asked Gohan.

"Let's just say that they aren't like regular guilds." Lucy said. After that, they walked beside each other in silence until they reached Lucy's place.

"We're here." Lucy said. She unlocked the door to her house and lead Gohan inside.

"Wow. It looks bigger than it does outside." said Gohan as he looked around.

"yeah. It really-" Lucy started to say. But, she stopped talking because she saw Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray in her room.

"This really is a nice place Lucy." said Erza who was sitting on Lucy's bed. Gray was sitting at Lucy's desk and Natsu was sitting on the floor. Happy was on a table next to Natsu eating a fish.

"What are you doing here!?" Lucy practically shouted as she hit Natsu on the head. He fell onto his back, but he quickly sat back up.

"We all decided that we should stick together since Phantom Lord is after us." Erza answered. Lucy knew she couldn't argue with Erza.

"Fine. Just please try not wreck the place. I'm gonna go take a bath." Lucy said as she walked to the bathroom. After Lucy left, Gohan went over and sat down next to Erza, who was in her pajamas.

"So, are you guys gonna try a get back at Phantom?" Gohan asked slightly worried.

"No. because our master is too much of a coward." Natsu said angrily before Erza could answer.

"Natsu! You know that's not true." Erza said.

"Yes it is! Why else wouldn't he want to get back them?!" Natsu snapped back.

"That's enough Natsu!" Gohan said suddenly. Natsu just stopped talking. By that point, Lucy came out in her pajamas and just sat down on the floor next to Natsu.

"Look, even the toughest people in the world have to make tough decisions, so the master must of had to make a hard choice about it." said Gohan.

"Let me guess, you're relating that to you?" Gray said.

"No...I'm talking about my dad." Gohan said quietly. The entire place became silent after that.

"I suggest we all get some sleep. I have a feeling we will need all our strength tomorrow." said Erza.

They all agreed and after an hour or two, they all were a sleep. Natsu, Gray and Happy were snoring on the floor, Gohan was sleeping on a beam on the ceiling, and Erza and Lucy took the bed. But, they weren't aware that their friends, Levy and her team, were being attacked by Black Steel Gajeel.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP...MORNING)**

When morning came, all of Team Natsu went to the giant tree in the park, where a lot of people of Magnolia were surrounding. Erza was helping them move to the front.

"Please, let us through." Erza said as people moved out of their way. When they reached the tree, they saw Levy's entire team hanging by their arms from the tree.

"O-oh my god..." said Happy, slightly shaking as he floated in the air.

"Now they've gone to far!" Natsu growled.

"I'll get them down." Gohan said as he flew up to bring down Levy's team. When he did, that was when they noticed Makarov walking up behind them.

"I will allow damage to come to my guild, but not to my children. We have no choice but to go to war." Makarov said with a look of anger on his face.

* * *

*Phantom Lord guild*

Everyone in the guild was just relaxing and they didn't know that Fairy Tail was one their way. Later that day, suddenly, the doors just exploded open. And there stood Fairy Tail. Almost everyone from Fairy Tail was there.

**(A/N: And yes, that means Gohan was there. The only people not there is Mira, Lucy, and Levy's team.)**

Both guilds began to fight in a full on war. It was obvious that Fairy Tail was winning, and since Gohan was with them, Phantom's number was reduced much faster. But, then Gajeel appeared.

"What the?!" almost everyone said.

"It's Gajeel!" most of the Phantom Lord members said.

"Heh. Looks like it's my turn to play." said Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Phantom Lord saga P.2

Gajeel has just appeared in the center of the Phantom Lord guild where Fairy Tail was fighting in.

"Heh. Looks like it's my turn to play." said Gajeel. He landed almost right next to Gohan and Natsu who were standing back to back during the big fight.

"Natsu, who is that?" Gohan asked.

"That's Gajeel. The one who wrecked our guild! And he's probably the one who hurt Levy's team!" Natsu growled. Gohan was luckily able to hear the tone in Natsu's voice and quickly got in front of Natsu to stand between Gajeel and him.

"Gohan move!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, calm down. It won't help anything if you lose your head." Gohan said over his shoulder. Natsu began to listen to him.

"While you calm down, I'll fight him." Gohan said. He then put his attention back on Gajeel.

"Ha! Do you really think you stand a chance against me squirt?!" said Gajeel sarcastically. Gohan just smirked.

"I thought you could tell if you're up against someone of the same magic." Gohan said.

"What?" Gajeel said confused.

Gohan then took in a deep breath and soon after, a brown magic circle with a dragon symbol in it appeared in front of Gohan. That was when Gajeel realized what Gohan was talking about when he said the same magic.

"Oh crap!" said Gajeel.

**"EARTH DRAGON'S: ROAR!" **Gohan shouted.

A spiral of rocks and earth came hurdling at Gajeel. Gajeel crossed his arms over his head and took the hit head on. It sent Gajeel flying backwards and into a near by wall. He had a few cuts and scrapes over his arms and on his clothes.

"There you go Natsu. He's all yours." Gohan said as he ran off to the second floor. Gohan saw Makarov go up there and had a bad feeling about it.

"Heh. You're all mine now." Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"Let's see what you can do Salamander." said Gajeel.

As the two of them began fighting it out, Gohan quickly caught up to Master Makarov, but stayed out of sight when he followed Makarov reached Phantom's master's chamber where Jose was waiting. Gohan watched silently as Master continued to raise his magic power and talk to Jose.

"Ah. If it isn't my old Makarov." said Jose.

"Jose! How dare you attack my children!" Makarov shouted with an echo.

"Try not to misunderstand. I only did this for a request." said Jose.

"What do you mean?" asked Makarov. Seconds later, a hologram of Lucy tied up on the floor appeared. Makarov's and Gohan's eyes widen from shock.

"Lucy!? What have you done Jose!?" Makarov stated.

While Makarov was focused on Jose and Lucy, he didn't even notice the massive amount of magic power right behind him. A man who appeared to be crying with his eyes covered was standing behind Makarov. Lucky for him, Gohan noticed that the man was preparing some kind of magic and quickly ran to that spot to save his Master.

"Master! Get out of the way!" Gohan called out.

Gohan was able to make just in time to grab Makarov and create a whole right under them to get away. The two of them completely fell through the hole in the floor and down to the main room. But, Makarov lost most of his magic power because of that mysterious man's spell. Makarov looked slightly pale and his energy was low to Gohan. Everyone's attention was now on Gohan and Makarov.

"Master! Are you ok!?" Gohan said frantically.

The entire Fairy Tail guild surrounded the two of the. Even Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting they landed. Gajeel jumped away from Natsu and landed on a beam where the mysterious man was standing as well. Makarov tried to stand, but he couldn't get up.

"Master! Don't try and move!" Gohan instructed. Makarov slowly turned his head in Gohan's direction.

"G-Gohan...They...have...Lucy..." Makarov said hoarsely and quietly, but loud enough for mostly everyone to hear.

"Wh-what!?" most of the members said.

_"Damn! Master's injured and Lucy's captured! What are we gonna do?!" _Erza thought.

"Macao! Laki! You take Master and the injured and get out of here. Anyone else who wants to leave can go." Gohan said as he handed Makarov over to Macao.

"But what about the rest of you guys?" Macao asked.

Gohan began to stand up and when he did, he turned around halfway and was glaring daggers at the Phantom Lord members who were all gathered together. Gohan then smirked as he cracked his knuckles which made some of the Phantom Lord members flinch or step back.

"Well aren't about to let Phantom win right?" Gohan said.

Gohan then turned super saiyan which completely shocked Phantom, but made Fairy Tail more confident. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Loki, Elfmen and few other of the strongest members stood next to Gohan, implying that they would stay and fight by Gohan. Gohan was surprised for a second, but was then glad.

"Thanks guys. Now let's show what Fairy Tail can do." Gohan said. After that, all of the members who stayed prepared their most powerful spells and techniques and charged at the gathered Phantom Lord members who just panicked and tried to scatter, but all of them were still hit.

**"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"**

**"FIRE DRAGON'S: IRON FIST!"**

**"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"**

**"BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!"**

**"RING MAGIC: TWISTER!"**

**"EARTH DRAGON'S: ROAR!"**

**(A/N: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Elfmen, Loki, and Gohan in that exact order.)**

After all of the major attacks were over, almost all of the Phantom Lord members were either unconscious or writhing in pain on the ground. One of them tried to quickly crawl away, but he felt someone pull on the back of his collar. He then frantically turned his head to see Natsu practically glaring daggers at him.

"Th-the Salamander!" he said in a scared tone.

"Gohan, you and the others can head back now. I'm gonna go get Lucy." Natsu said dragging the guild member behind him.

"Alright. I'll trust you on this. But, just get Lucy and come back got it? Please don't try to start something." said Gohan. Natsu simply looked over his shoulder and nodded and walked out of the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Phantom Lord saga part 3

After all of the Fairy Tail members returned to their guild, they tended to the wounded and had some people take Makarov to Porlyusica, an old friend of his, since she's good with magical healing and sicknesses. It only took a few hours until Natsu came back with Lucy with him.

"You're back. I'm glad. Are you guys alright?" said Gohan.

"Yeah. We're fine. Where's Erza?" Natsu asked as he set Lucy down.

"She left to wash her self off." Gray answered.

"Ok, off topic. Lucy, why do you think Phantom Lord would want to kidnap you?" Gohan asked. Lucy suddenly flinched and slightly slumped. Her bangs almost covered her eyes.

"I think...it was my Father's fault. He wants me home." Lucy answered.

"Does that mean you're a runaway?!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy slumped even more and didn't say a word. She just nodded her head slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it's not like I can say I ran away from home out of know where!" said Lucy as she sat up straight. She went back to staring at the ground, but she then felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucy saw Erza wearing her armor behind her.

"You don't need to worry Lucy. I promise you, we won't let them take you." said Erza.

"Yeah. And besides, I couldn't imagine you as a fancy princess. You belong here with us." Natsu said with his usual toothy grin. Lucy then began to slightly cry.

"Come on Lucy. Please don't cry." said Happy, petting the side of Lucy's leg. After that, everyone just continued to get ready for their next battle with Phantom, but not even a hour later, loud stomping noises were coming from outside.

"What's going on?!" most of the members yelled. Everyone immediately ran outside to the back of the guild to see a giant castle on legs heading towards the guild.

"It's Phantom!" Gray shouted.

"These guys just won't quit!" said Gohan.

Phantom's guild stopped moving when it was almost directly behind the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone of Fairy Tail slowly began to hear someone talk from inside the Phantom Lord guild. It was Phantom's Master Josue.

"Now is your last warning. Surrender Lucy Heartfillia before we exterminate all of you Fairies." Josue ordered.

"And why the hell would we do that!?" Natsu yelled. Just as he said that, a canon started to appear from inside of Phantom's guild.

"Prepare the Jupiter canon." said Josue.

"Are they planning to hit the guild!?" said Gray.

"They can't!" said Erza.

"Everyone! Get out of here now!" Gohan yelled.

A giant orb of magic that was black and white began to form. It was becoming larger and larger each moment. When it looked like it was about ready to fire, Gohan suddenly ran forward to the edge of land that was behind Fairy Tail instead of Erza.

"Gohan, what are you doing!? Get back!" Erza shouted. But, Gohan didn't move.

"Just trust me!" Gohan said. He just got into his stance Kamehameha wave.

**"KA-ME-HA-ME..." **Gohan began to chant.

"FIRE!" Josue declared. The canon shot all of that power at once, heading straight at Gohan and the guild behind him.

**"HAAA!"** Gohan yelled.

His Kamehameha wave was sent flying and hit the Jupiter cannon's blast half way. At first, they looked almost even, but Gohan's blast quickly over powered the other one and ended up hitting the cannon itself and wrecking the canon completely, but it was still usable.

"Alright! I did it!" Gohan said, slightly out of breath. Erza, Natsu, and Gray ran up next to Gohan with Lucy standing a few feet behind them. Inside the moving fortress, Jose began to grow more and more angry.

"See Josue?! I won't let you harm my friends!" said Gohan.

"It doesn't matter! Next time Jupiter fires, it will contain more magic than ever! If you want to survive, then surrender Lucy Heartfillia!" yelled Josue. They didn't back down even after hearing that, but Lucy was almost on the brink of tears.

_"It's obvious that took a lot out of Gohan. And everyone may get hurt. Maybe...maybe I should just..." _Lucy began to think.

**(A/N: This is in Lucy's opinion. We all know Gohan is perfectly fine.)**

"That isn't gonna happen!" Gray shouted, snapping Lucy out of her train off thought.

"We would never betray her like that!" Erza shouted.

"She belongs here with her family! We aren't going to let you take her away!" yelled Gohan.

The crowd of guild members turned into an up roar of yelling and shouting. Lucy had her hands over her mouth and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was happy they cared so much about her, but she was also so sad that she couldn't do anything for her friends that were fighting for her sake.

"Yo-you guys..." Lucy choked out. Suddenly, Natsu and the others turned around and looked at Lucy with his usual smile.

"Don't worry Lucy. Leave this to us." they all said. Lucy began to smile, but she still cried.

"Mira, take her somewhere safe. Please." said Erza.

"Right. Come on Lucy." Mira said as she grabbed Lucy's wrist. Before Lucy could say anything, they were both gone. Natsu and the others then put their attention back on Phantom.

"Now let's take this thing down." Natsu said.


End file.
